The present invention relates to systems, computer-implemented methods and computer program products for collecting and representing knowledge for problem determination.
An iterative process is often required to guide a user through a problem determination experience. Typically, a subject matter especialist (SME) interacts with the user to gather data about the symptoms of a problem. Eventually, the subject matter especialist may collect enough symptom information to be able to determine the underlying root cause of the problem experienced by the user. Alternatively, the underlying problem may be outside the scope of knowledge available to the subject matter especialist. As such, the user may be handed over from one subject matter especialist to another until the root cause of the problem can be determined and a solution can be recommended to resolve the problems experienced by the user.
The iterative process typically required as part of the interaction between the user experiencing the problem and each subject matter especialist can be time consuming and frustrating to the user experiencing the problem. For example, the end user is likely working on other activities and may not be available for lengthy dedicated sessions with the subject matter especialist, which may be required for the subject matter especialist to diagnose the root cause of the problem.